Nami x Usopp
by Demonica28451
Summary: I think of fan fictions and pairings all the time and One Piece is something that I am currently watching. There might be some slight spoilers on certain characters in the show and on the Straw Hat Crew, so read at your own risk! Also, this will eventually become more graphic as time passes. I will be writing other One Piece fan fics in the future, but for now, this odd couple!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Being the two who are often left alone on the ship while the others explore the new and dangerous islands, Nami and Usopp over time got to know each other better, sharing stories from their childhoods and talking about the goals they wish to accomplish in the future. They would also share weapon and upgrade ideas, since the both of them felt like they were the weakest links on the crew. Nami was still using the weapon that Usopp gave her and he would often apply newer and better upgrades to it. He would also upgrade his own weapon and Nami would sometimes help him brainstorm new ideas. As they communicated and spent more time together, Usopp couldn't help but to think of Nami in a new way. He was a grown man after all and Nami was a beautiful woman. He didn't have this problem before, but it's become a growing issue where he would catch himself not just looking at her chest and body curves, especially when she would wear so little, and getting a little jealous when Sanji would show affections for Nami. Everyone could tell however that Nami never seemed interested in Sanji, or in anyone really. She seemed like she viewed everyone as friends. This made Usopp feel better and worse about the idea of his feelings, because he was worried that even if he told her how he felt, that she would probably not be as open with him as she has been lately. In a way, Usopp saw himself as the goofy, nerdy guy, and Nami was the cheerleader captain type of girl. There was no way he could ever have a chance. So because of this feeling he kept his mouth shut and tried to keep things the way they are between them. Soon though, he would get a chance to make things different, showing a side of himself, with bravery and loyalty to his friends and crew, that would hopefully make Nami see Usopp in a new light.

Being left alone once again, Nami and Usopp were in the cabin of the ship, while the others had left to explore this new island they found. Strangely, the island had strange looking trees and plants that could be seen from the shore and the first thought that crossed Sanji's mind was the type of animals that could be out there. Usopp and Nami had an agreeing thought, that these could be dangerous, as well as the possible presence of other people on this island. They volunteered to stay at the ship instead of exploring, so now they were alone once again, but this time Nami had one of her maps in front of her, and she was carefully drawing on it, mapping out the part of the new island that she could see so far. Once she got word from the others that it was safe, then she would explore some herself to properly draw the map. Usopp sat next to her, watching her hand carefully draw lines and dots on the sheet of paper. His eyes wandered from her hands to her shoulders and her hair, which he could smell her shampoo from. She always had a sweet smell he noticed, and the smell made him dizzy almost. It was in a good way however, for he would have to step back sometimes to keep his thoughts pure. He knew she took a shower recently and her hair was even still wet and dripping a little on her back, which had a lower cut, similar to the front. As the water droplets crept down her shoulder blades, Usopp couldn't help but to sigh. Nami stopped drawing and turned to look at him. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything okay? You've seemed down lately. You can talk about it if you want."

Usopp just shook his head.

"Nah I'm doing fine. Just wondering what weird adventure we're going to run into next."

Usopp hated lying to Nami, for they would often share their personal thoughts as well. But this was something that he felt could damage their friendship, so he figured it would be better to just brush it off onto something else. Nami nodded her head and looked back at her map.

"Yeah I can understand where you are coming from. It almost seems like everytime we think we can relax, someone else comes along who wants to fights us, kill us, or rob us. Sometimes I wish we could just all spend time together without another bad guy sailing over the horizon."

Nami leaned back in her chair, seeming like her thoughts were wandering, and without meaning to, she was rocking back and forth slightly. One rock back however was too far and she began to fall. She managed to get out a yelp, before Usopp thought fast and caught her, the chair falling backwards. Usopp quickly stood Nami on her feet and quickly wanted to hide his blushing face. Nami laughed nervously.

"Thanks for the catch. Man that was close. I really need to break that habit huh?"

She bent over and picked up the chair, placing it upright and stretching her body. Usopp looked back to her to nervously laugh himself and try to avert his eyes from her cleavage and body shape.

"Would you like some tea or something?"

Usopp wanted to change the direction of the subject somewhat, and also wanted to be helpful. Nami smiled back at him and nodded.

"Sure. Thank you."

Usopp smiled and turned around to walk out of the door. Before he got to the door however, he heard some voices out on the deck. He stopped in his tracks and listened. Nami walked up behind Usopp and noticed the way he stopped.

"Usopp? What's-"

Usopp put his hand over Nami's mouth, stopping her from talking. He whispered to her very softly.

"I heard voices just now. It doesn't sound like it's one of our crew either."

Nami's eyes widened and she crept closer to the door as well, both of them putting their ears to the door. They could in fact hear talking that definitely wasn't one of the straw hats.

"This boat is amazing! For it to be this big and flashy thay have to have massive amounts of treasure."

"And the morons just left it here unguarded? We should just take the whole thing."

Nami and Usopp looked at each other with some curiosity and fear. Those voices were from men they had never heard before. They sat there in silence wondering what to do. Nami finally whispered herself.

"Well we are supposed to be here to guard the ship. We should just bust out and attack them with everything we got. We can't just let them try to take my treasure."

Usopp could see the fire in Nami's eyes over the idea of someone touching her treasure. He couldn't lie though. He was terrified, because who knew how many of them was out there, how strong they were, or what devil fruit powers any of them could have. He was sure it was other pirates, because Marines would have been wondering about the location of the pirates, not so much the treasure. He knew he couldn't stop her, or would want her to fight alone, so Usopp pulled out his newest upgraded slingshot, with several tabasco stars and was ready to fight. Nami got her elemental rod ready. At the same time they threw the door open and announced themselves.

"No one is touching my treasure!"

"We have an army of 800 pirates and we will take all of you down!"

They froze in their tracks however, because the pirates in front of them were unlike any pirates they had seen thus far. Each member, which there were about 20 of them, were big, strong, and almost evil looking men, who almost all instantly had their eyes on Nami. This lit a fire in Usopp's chest, who then stood in front of her. Nami seemed confused and couldn't help but to ask.

"Usopp? I can fight for myself. We've been through this."

"It's not about that Nami. I have a bad feeling. You need to run now. I can hold them off, while you get the others."

"No way! I'm not just going to leave you here. We got this."

Nami started up her elemental rod, churning clouds in the air above the other pirates. Usopp pulled back several of his bullets at once, but before they got an attack off, one of the pirate men started laughing out loud.

"You have got to be kidding! A dork and a broad? You can't be the people that own this entire ship."

Nami and Usopp shouldn't have, but they stopped their attacks.

"Alright men, just kill the dork and take the woman. We got ways we can use her."

Usopp launched his first attack, hitting several of the men in the face with the tabasco stars, stopping them in their tracks and making them double over in pain, covering their faces. Nami's clouds churned into storm clouds, releasing lightning bolts which struck a large quantity of the men, hurting them and sending them to the ground. Sadly, there were still more men than anticipated and Usopp and Nami were overwhelmed. Several of the men grabbed Nami, while some others overpowered Usopp, punching him and kicking him once he was on the ground. The men that had Nami, were laughing disgustingly and Nami began attempting to punch and kick the men away from her, but with no success. One of the men even punched her in the mouth, making her face swell and bruise, and cutting her lip. Usopp felt a rage boiling inside of him and he also started trying to fight back, but the men were too strong. The same pirate from before, who we could assume was the captain, started laughing again.

"Aww… Did we hurt your woman? Don't worry. My men will try to be gentle."

He laughed again and the men that were holding Nami began groping her on her chest and rear end, making her scream and curse.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!"

Nami started kicking again, hitting one of the men in the face, but this made him angry. He grabbed one of Nami's arms, and twisted it, breaking her forearm. She screamed in pain.

"Nami! Let her go you bastards!"

Usopp managed to stand after punching one guy in the face and even spit in anothers.

"Please just let her go! Kill me if you have to!"

Nami looked towards Usopp.

"No you idiot! You shouldn't die over this!"

"I won't let them do that to you!"

As he said this one of the men kicked Usopp in the ribs, making him cough up blood. Nami had tears running down her face and the men holding her started tearing at her clothing, ripping off her shirt. She still tried to fight off the men, but was becoming weak from struggling.

"Please don't hurt him anymore!"

Usopp coughed up more blood, but managed to reach into one of his pockets, where he had a bomb in his hand. He pushed the button on it.

"Die you bastard!"

Usopp threw the bomb towards the presumed captain, and it exploded at his feet, blowing his flesh, knees down completely apart, while also releasing a smoke screen. The captain was howling in pain and on the ground, and the smoke made the men disoriented. The men holding Nami dropped her and before she could hit the ground, Usopp had made his way to her and caught her, bolting for the side of the boat. He jumped over, holding onto Nami, and they both landed in the water. Usopp swam with Nami to shore and stumbling in pain, he still ran holding onto her. He glanced at Nami's face and seeing the tear streaks made his blood boil. They were going to pay for this. Thankfully it wasn't that much running, before some familiar faces appeared. Usopp saw them first and gently sat Nami down, taking off his shirt and putting it around her, so he could cover up her revealed body. She looked up at Usopp, still tears streaming down her cheek.

"Thank you Usopp. I'm sorry I didn't run-."

Usopp cut her words off by putting his hand on her head.

"Don't apologize Nami. I will make them pay for this."

Usopp had a very dark tone in his voice, one that Nami hasn't heard before. At that time, Frankie, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Chopper and Brook, came running towards them, with shocked looks on their faces. Robin Immediately bent down to Nami and Nami began crying on her shoulder. Sanji and Frankie look pissed.

"What the hell happened?"

Sanji threw an accusatory look at Usopp and before he could answer Nami spoke up between sobs.

"We got attacked by some rogue pirates and we tried to fight. They were too strong. I'd be worse if Usopp hadn't saved me."

Nami leaned to Robin, who had her arms around Nami. Robin was very intuitive and seeing the condition that Nami was in, as well as her clothing, she could guess what might have happened. Chopper immediately started looking over them both.

"How bad are you guys hurt?"

"One of the bastards broke Nami's arm. They were trying to hurt her worse."

He didn't want to say the word rape, because he was sure that's what they were planning to do to her and he would die before he'd allow that to happen. He also didn't want her to feel more embarrassed, so he kept talking.

"They kicked me around a bit but I'm better off than their captain. I used one of my new bombs to blow his legs apart. We'll have a hell of a mess to clean after we take care of the rest."

Usopp still had this dark tone that caught the others off guard. Chopper pulled the backpack off of his back and started rummaging around for medical supplies. Usopp looked around and had to ask.

"Where is Luffy?"

Zoro answered this question.

"He saw some kind of new rabbit looking thing and we lost him because he went off chasing it. I'm sure he will be alright. But the guys on our ship won't be."

Zoro started drawing his sword and him, Sanji, Frankie, Robin and Brook started towards the ship. Usopp began walking with them.

"Wait Usopp! You got injured too and need medical attention. Let the others handle it!"

Chopper stood there staring at Usopp's back, waiting for his answer.

"No. I'm going to make sure that some of them at least die. Especially the bastards that hit her and broke her arm."

The group that were walking to the ship, got there in time to see several of the pirates gathered around the captain, who was still on the deck of the ship, bleeding out from his knees. When the group got onto the ship, Usopp pointed at the group specifically, who had their hands on Nami.

"You are all dead."

The team started with those that touched Nami and beat them senseless. Zoro and Brook, with their sword fighting styles, sliced up several pirates like paper. Robin used her devil fruit powers and grabbed several men, breaking their backs in her hold. Sanji used his foot fighting style to kick and fling pirates off of the ship. Frankie was fighting with his guns and fists, pummeling the rest of the pirates. Usopp finally stepped up to the captain, who laid helplessly on the deck, still bleeding. Usopp gave him a maliciously dark look, and stomped on one of his bloody knees. The pirate cried out in pain.

"You crazy bastard! You blew off my fucking legs!"

Usopp reached into his back pocket, pulling out a weapon that he had built and modified himself. It was a pistol. He aimed it at the captain's head and stared at him for a moment.

"Usopp don't! I know you're mad but that might be going too far!"

Brook stepped forward towards Usopp, placing a hand on his shoulder. Usopp looked to Brook quickly and just stared back at him.

"I don't care. He gets what he deserves."

With that, Usopp pulls the trigger, blasting a quarter sized hole into the captain's forehead, blasting his brains out across the deck below. Several members gasped, like Brook, Frankie and Robin, but Zoro and Sanji stay quiet. They have all seem their share of death and this was the official first time that Usopp had straight up killed someone in front of them. Usopp felt some part of himself twinge with guilt, but when he remembered Nami's crying face, marked with horror with the men touching her, along with the laughter of the captain, his rage silenced the guilt. He put his gun away and walked back off the ship. The group on the ship began clearing off the beaten men, pushing the dead ones into the water and the live ones onto the shore. Usopp made his way back to Nami and sat on the ground next to her. Her tears were dried on her cheeks and Chopper was working diligently and had already put a splint on her arm. He was grinding herbs in a mortar and pestle, and looked at Usopp as he sat down. Chopper brought Usopp a few capsules.

"Take these. They should immediately help with the pain and I'll check you over once I'm done with Nami."

Usopp stayed quiet for right now, still feeling the flicks of rage from before. He tried focusing his breathing. While he was deep breathing Nami looked at him, and couldn't help but to bring her eyes onto his chest and stomach, which other than being in good fitness, was currently covered in blood spots and bruises. She was worried that his ribs could be broken. Nami reached out her hand and touched one of Usopps. He looked at her hand in his and felt like he could start blushing. He looked at Nami and she gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you."

Seeing Nami's smile as well as touching her hand, brought a peace to Usopp that he has been longing for. He still felt rattled from the battle, but he felt good about avenging Nami.

About a week passed and the group was finished cleaning the ship and ready to sail. Luffy had finally made his way back to the ship as well, where the group informed him of what happened. He was annoyed of course, knowing that he missed a fight. Nami meanwhile still had a cast on her arm and Usopp had been bandaged up around his torso. They were both on strict orders from Chopper to take their medicines and rest. Usopp however for the most part just sat next to Nami's bed, talking to her and keeping watch while she rested. The ordeal they went through, especially with the fear and possibility of perverted actions from the men who attacked, caused Nami to have nightmares and to have trouble falling asleep on her own. Usopp in a way blamed himself, because he felt like if he was stronger he could have been able to win on his own and that she wouldn't have gone through the ordeal. Nami tried to reassure him, thanking him for his bravery and diligence. This really made Nami think about the fact that Usopp has been by her side since the incident, watching over her and helping her with everything. He even said that he would die for her and stopped the men from taking advantage of her. They had this conversation often.

"You don't need to blame yourself. Those guys were just insanely strong and came out of nowhere. Even if I got hurt, I still didn't want to leave you alone to fight on your own. Besides, you ended up saving me, making me the weakest person of all."

Usopp shook his head.

"I just need to be stronger so that I can protect you better. I never want to let something like that happen again."

Usopp thought about his words and this made him blush. If Nami was as smart as he thought she was, that right there would almost be a confession of feelings. He wasn't sure if she caught on and he was hoping that this didn't make her uncomfortable. Nami just smiled and even blushed a little herself.

"Oh stop. I need to get stronger too."

Nami was just lying back in bed, but she did her best to sit up and gestured to Usopp to come closer. Usopp leaned closer to her, thinking she wanted to tell him something. Nami gave Usopp a quick peck on the cheek and whispered to him.

"Thank you for saving me."

Usopp's face went as red as an apple and he quickly sat back down. This made Nami giggle. She lied back down in bed and closed her eyes, relaxing her arm and body. Usopp still stayed by her side, still blushing, and wondering what could be next in the future of their friendship and how it might transform into something more.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few more weeks and Nami could finally have her cast removed. Chopper cleared Nami and Usopp of their injuries and the group celebrated by having drinks and lots of food. Sanji was especially happy, cooking lots of different foods and like usual, Brook was playing his violin, while Frankie and Luffy were dancing. Nami and Usopp sat next to each other at the end of the table, watching their shenanigans and laughing while drinking. Usopp felt a warmness in his chest every time he looked at Nami while she was laughing. He was so happy to see her recovered and happy again. She seemed to stop having nightmares as well. Nami looked to Usopp and was still giggling. He tried not to make eye contact sometimes, because he kept thinking about the little kiss on the cheek that she gave him. He thought he was being silly, still thinking about a meaningless little peck on the cheek after several weeks, but it still made him blush. Some part of him wanted to confess his feelings now, because he felt like that Nami and him are closer than ever, but at the same time he still had his doubts. Everyone was still eating, drinking and having a good time for a while and when things died down, some of the crew went to bed. Sanji and Brook were cleaning the dishes and Nami stepped outside and onto the deck. She sat down on the grassy area that Frankie had put on the ship and was looking up at the sky and stars. Usopp sat down next to her, wearing his jacket because he noticed the temperature change. Nami shivered a little and looked at Usopp.

"Man the weather shifted pretty fast. I wonder if that means we are near a winter island again."

Usopp took off his jacket and draped it over Nami's shoulders. She looked back to him.

"Hey that's sweet of you. But I'll be okay. You don't need to get cold."

Usopp shook his head and scooted closer to Nami.

"I feel great in this weather. You just recoverd yourself and don't need to get sick."

Nami huddled into Usopp's jacket more, and smelled the sleeves. It had a nice musky smell which she thought could be like a cologne. She decided to ask him about it out of curiousity.

"Hey Usopp. Do you wear cologne?"

Usopp seemed puzzled at the question.

"No. Some of them smell very strong. I'm not normally into them."

Nami was surprised. So this nice, warm, musky smell was just Usopp naturally? It smelled pretty good and the smell made Nami have butterflies in her stomach. This was a weird thought, but ever since Usopp saved her, Nami couldn't help but to feel different about Usopp. He was already a wonderful friend and they had become close since their journey began. But now things seem different. She felt herself being more appreciative of the little things that Usopp did for her and she felt happier with him nearby. In a way, I guess you could say that it felt like a small crush. Nami never even looked at the rest of the crew, including Sanji, in a romanctic way at all, but now Usopp being this close to her, while she could smell his jacket, was making her blush. She couldn't help but to look at him with admiration. She also sat closer to him and they sat together in silence for a while, just looking up at the sky. Usopp looked at Nami and contemplated putting his arm around her. He took a few deep breaths and slowly reached his arm over and placed it gently on Nami's shoulder. Nami smiled and leaned closer to Usopp, closing her eyes. Usopp was blushing again and could feel Nami's body heat against him. This was making his stomach swim with butterflies again. Nami decided to turn and look at Usopp, to see his reaction to her leaning closer to him. She blushed herself when he saw that he was blushing and Usopp felt himself speak without control.

"Hey Nami.. would you ever consider being with.. a guy like me?"

He blushed harder having ask this question. Nami blushed more too and sat up away from Usopp. He felt his heart sink, thinking that he shouldn't have asked that question. Nami then turned to look at him and he could see how much she was blushing. They locked eyes for a moment and Nami started moving closer to Usopp. Usopp was leaning back on his hands, with his legs together. Nami got closer, putting her hands on either side of Usopp's lap and leaned in close to his face. Usopp leaned in as well and their lips touched. They kissed for a short moment and when their lips parted they looked away from each other for a moment, but Nami was still almost on Usopp's lap. Usopp reached up to Nami's cheek and she looked back at Usopp. They went in for another kiss and this time kissed longer, Usopp putting his hands on Nami's face, kissing her deeper. Their tongues touched and danced, and Nami made a small whimper. Usopp pulled back from the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you okay? I'm not doing something wrong am I?"

Nami shook her head.

"I'm alright. But I…"

Nami looked away with her eyes, Usopp still holding her face in his hands. Nami looked back at Usopp and this time she went in for the kiss and crawling onto Usopp's lap. Nami wrapped her arms around Usopp and he put his hands around her waist. They were holding onto each other, kissing more hungrily and both becoming more aroused. When they broke their kisses they were both panting and touching each other. Usopp began running his hands over Nami's back, working them under her shirt. Nami was letting her hands travel over Usopp's chest and stomach, which to her surprise was more muscular than she thought. Their touching only fed the fire brewing between them and Nami couldn't help but to grind her hips on his. This made Usopp groan and Nami could feel that he was hard. Nami let her body take control and she pulled away from another kiss and put her hands on Usopp's face, putting her lips to his ear.

"Come with me."

Nami then stood up, taking one of Usopp's hands into hers and led him to her bedroom. Once there she shut the door and led Usopp to her bed. Usopp sat down on the bed and Nami pulled off her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. She then took off the shorts and underwear she was wearing and crawled into bed next to Usopp, but went under the covers. Usopp was blushing intensly from seeing Nami completely naked and Nami giggled and beckoned to him.

"Come over here."

Usopp, being as shy as he was, turned around first before taking off his clothing and crawled into bed next to Nami. They began kissing again and Nami moved her hand down to Usopp's manhood, stroking it gently. Usopp leaned back in the bed and groaned, letting Nami do whatever she wanted to. Nami then kissed Usopp on the chest and moved down his stomach. She looked up at Usopp, seeing him blushing and giggled, before she put her mouth on his manhood and began using her mouth to pleasure him. Usopp gasped in pleasure and almost growled. He ran his fingers through Nami's hair and started panting really hard. When Nami brought her head back up, Usopp reached over to start kissing her again and crawled on top of her. Usopp gently caressed Nami's breasts, making her whimper in pleasure.

"Please…"

Nami's plead made Usopp feel more aroused and in need of more. He reached down and felt of Nami's private area, rubbing gently on the folds. Nami moaned and dug her nails into Usopp's shoulder. After touching her some more, Usopp guided his manhood up to Nami's opening and pushed his way in. Nami dug her nails in harder and moaned louder, but sounded more in pain.

"Are you alright?"

Nami nodded and pulled Usopp into another kiss.

"Please don't stop."

Usopp began thrusting deeper and gradually moved in and out. Nami and him both moaned and panted. The friction building between the both of them, making them both get closer to climaxing. Usopp kept thrusting, getting faster and deeper with every push and Nami finally couldn't take it anymore. She cried out when she climaxed and Usopp finished right when she did. They laid there together panting and kissing for a while with him still inside of her, before they finally separated and laid next to each other. Nami turned on her side to face Usopp and laughed a little. He looked at her and turned towards her.

"What's so funny?"

He couldn't help but to put a hand on her head, rubbing her hair and caressing her cheek.

"I just didn't think you liked me like that. I never thought that me and you would do something like this. But… It was amazing."

Nami scooted closer to Usopp, who then held her in his arms.

"To be honest I never thought you would like a guy like me. There are better looking guys all around who are stronger than me too."

"None of them are you though Usopp. You are strong and smart and handsome in your own ways. You also have a level head that the others don't seem to have. I trust you and love being around you."

This made Usopp smile and hug Nami tighter. In this embrace, they both dozed off within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Usopp woke up first and looked down at Nami, who was curled up and sleeping on his chest. He smiled and some part of him wanted to celebrate and scream to the rooftops that he got with the girl he had feelings for. But instead of boasting and making a scene, he just laid quietly listening to her breathe in her sleep and rested one of his hands on her back. He still felt himself blushing while remembering what happened last night and was wondering how she felt about it once she woke up. His self doubts creeped in again for a second, making him worry that he might not have done well and that she could change her mind, but they weren't really drunk or anything last night, so there would be no reason for her to just change her opinion about him. He pushed those thoughts out and relived a little bit of their encounter, thinking about how they were at first just huddled together on the deck of the ship. He thought more about it, wondering if any of the crew members had seen them together, or making out. He figured he would hear about it if they had and maybe the others would be wondering why they both were gone at the same time. At about that time Nami's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Usopp smiling.

"Good morning."

She said this with sleepy eyes still and put a hand on his chest. Usopp smiled back and started brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. Nami then sat up in bed and stretched her body. This time being naked, Usopp couldn't help but to avert his eyes, even though he had seen her naked already. She looked at him and laughed.

"I forgot for a minute that we were naked still. What's wrong? You don't want to see?"

Nami started crawling across the bed towards Usopp and he was blushing and covered his eyes.

"I just don't want to come off as rude. Although it is tempting to keep looking."

Nami straddled Usopp's lap, with the blanket covering them both and took his hands in hers. She looked down towards Usopp's private area and had a sly smile.

"Do you want to do this again?"

Nami started kissing Usopp on his neck and he couldn't help but to let a small groan escape his lips. He took Nami's face into his hands and started kissing her, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. Just then, the door opened. It was Luffy.

"Hey Nami where did you put that-"

He stopped in his tracks and so did Usopp and Nami. They all just stared at each other, Luffy looking at Usopp and Nami and them staring back in silence. Luffy started blushing but looked confused.

"Sorry! I'll ask later!"

Luffy covered his face and ran out the door, pulling it shut quickly. Nami and Usopp stayed quiet for a second, but then Nami started laughing out loud.

"Did you see the look on his face? The poor thing has probably never even seen people have sex before."

She kept laughing and Usopp laughed a little too. He was sure now that Luffy would probably tell the others about what he saw. He wasn't really concerned, although some part of him was wondering how Sanji would react. He acted sometimes like he liked Nami, but the thing is he acted like that with other women as well. Either way he was going to still be with Nami, regardless of what anyone thought. He cared about her and even now felt more possessive of her. She was his girl now. Sanji would just have to get over it.

As soon as he finished this thought, Nami was already back to leaving a hickey on Usopp's neck and he was getting turned on again. He pulled Nami from his neck, wrapped his arms around her, and turned over on top of her, kissing her more. He lowered his kisses and stopped when he got to her lower stomach because he heard her whimper.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Nami was flushed in the face and biting her lip. She shook her head. Usopp blushed and went back to what he was doing. He moved slower, kissing his way down further until he got to a certain sweet spot and licked gently. Nami moaned and squirmed a little and Usopp licked more aggressively. Nami had her hands in Usopp's hair, but wasn't holding him back from licking her down there. If anything, her moans egged him further. He got to the point where he was so turned on that it almost hurt and he had to be inside of her again. He climbed back on top of her, spreading her legs more and inserted himself gently at first, but when Nami moaned for more he got rougher. He thrusted like this for a while and they both had climaxed again, collapsing beside each other and panting. After catching their breaths they lied together and kissed some more, giggling and cuddling.

In the dining area of the ship, a blushing and confused Luffy sat down at the table and didn't even reach for the ready food yet. This caught everyone's attention almost immediately, for Luffy normally went out of his way to stuff his face and as fast as possible. Zoro decided to ask about it.

"Luffy are you okay? You look like you've seen something weird."

Luffy just nodded and kept quiet. Sanji shrugged, putting another plate down on the table. He then looked around, wondering why the room felt like something was missing.

"Has anyone seen Nami or Usopp today?"

Luffy's eyes got bigger and he blushed harder, face as red as ever, and put his face down on the table. Zoro raised an eyebrow. Everyone responded with no and not since last night. Sanji became more curious and sat down at the table himself. Robin used her ability disceretly, to look around the ship with just her eyes to see where they could be and quickly brought them back, her face turning red. She couldn't help but to giggle a little. Everyone looked to her.

"What's up Robin? Remember a joke or something?"

Frankie leaned towards her and she shook her head.

"No just had a random thought. It's nothing."

She figured they could use the privacy, since she saw what they were up to. She actually wasn't surprised, for she noticed that not only were they getting closer, but that Usopp seemed to have developed a crush on Nami over time.

Nami and Usopp were still cuddling on the bed, when Nami sat up, sniffing the air. Usopp noticed it too and they both started drooling.

"Man I can't wait to eat."

Nami was fast at putting her clothes back on and she was so ready to gorge herself on food. Usopp was dressed already as well and he reached out to Nami right before she went through the door. He took her hand in his and she turned to look at him and smiled. They closed the gap between them again and kissed some more, before they both went out the door and into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

When Nami and Usopp came into the kitchen, all eyes were on them, especially Sanji's. Luffy had looked up but blushed again and put his head back down. Nami and Usopp immediately got to eating. They glanced at each other, both smiling and continued to enjoy their food. Everyone else carried on eating, including Luffy, who just kept his face turned away from Nami and Usopp. Sanji kept his eyes on Nami and decided to bring up the subject.

"Hey Nami, where have you been?"

Nami spoke in between bites.

"I wanted to sleep in after drinking last night. I was beat."

She couldn't help but to cut her eyes to look at Usopp again and Usopp's face turned a little red. Sanji squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"What about you Usopp? Where have you been?"

Usopp would have a harder time answering so smoothly. He couldn't help but to wonder how Sanji would react if he told him what really happened. He jsut copied Nami's response.

"Yeah I had too much to drink too and slept in."

Sanji kept his suspicious eyes on them both and after everyone was done eating, Sanji and Brook were the last ones in the kitchen cleaning dishes, while Zoro sat at the table and drank some more. Nami stood up stretching with a smile on her face.

"Man that was some good food! I'm going to go change my clothes now."

Nami walked out of the room and Usopp stood up, about to leave as well. Sanji put down the plate he was holding.

"Hey Usopp. What exactly is going on between you and Nami?"

Usopp sweated nervously a little, but took a deep breath of confidence. Regardless of how Sanji felt, Nami was his woman now.

"We are seeing each other if you want to know."

Sanji's gaze could have cut through steel, but he looked skeptical, almost about to laugh.

"Yeah sure. What would a girl like Nami see in a guy like you?"

Usopp was about to respond, but Nami slipped back in the door and put a hand on Usopp's shoulder.

"Hey Usopp, instead of just changing I was going to take a shower. Did you…. Want to join me?"

Nami winked at him and Sanji, Brook and Zoro all had widened eyes and their mouths open. Usopp got a smirk on his face.

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

Nami smiled and strutted back out of the kitchen. As soon as the door closed behind her, Usopp spoke up.

"Hey Sanji?"

Sanji glared at Usopp.

"What?"

Usopp responded with a middle finger in the air and Sanji went to lunge at Usopp. Usopp stood his ground, but Zoro held Sanji back.

"Cocky bastard."

Usopp grinned and stepped out of the kitchen and Sanji gave a glare at Zoro.

"There's no need in getting stirred up. If they are a couple then just get over it. Besides, you act out every time you see another woman, so why should you care?"

Sanji pouted but went back to washing his dishes, still bitter about the situation.

Usopp made his way to their bathroom, which Frankie had built to be way fancier than the one on the Going Merry, which was their old ship. The new one, Thousand Sunny, was way bigger and the bathroom was included in the upgrades. The bathroom now not only had mutiple stalls, but an entire shower room, with a very large bathtub in the middle, almost like a jacuzzi. When Usopp walked in, he could hear one of the showers running and Nami humming. He got undressed but before walking into the shower room, he stopped and couldn't help but to feel buterflies in his stomach. He was surprised that he felt this way still, considering that they have had sex already. But this felt different, for he had waited outside of the shower plenty of times, knowing that Nami was in there, naked. He swallowed down his nervousness and stepped into the shower room. It was a massive, tiled area on the walls and floor, with stalls to separate each shower head. All of them had their doors open, except for one, where Usopp could hear Nami's humming from. As he stepped closer, he could see that she left the door open slightly and he couldn't help but to peek inside. He could see her entirely naked and partially covered in soap suds. Looking at her body, naked and wet like this, he couldn't help but to get aroused again and gently opened the stall door. It still creaked a little, and Nami turned around. She smiled and turned her back to Usopp, who then stepped forward and put his arms around Nami, first placing them on her stomach and moving them up to her breasts. Usopp then put his lips to Nami's shoulder and nibbled a little, making Nami giggle and push her rear end up against Usopp's crotch. This made Usopp growl a little and he put his hands on Nami's waist, pulling her closer. Nami looked back at Usopp.

"Feeling feisty today?"

"I can't help it. Seeing you naked like this and Sanji making me angry."

Nami looked concerned.

"He made you angry? What happened?"

Nami turned completely around and wrapped her arms around Usopp's shoulders and he put his around her waist again. Nami gave Usopp a little kiss on the cheek.

"He didn't believe me when I said that we were seeing each other. He acted like you wouldn't be with a guy like me."

Usopp looked down and Nami frowned a little, but picked his face back up. Usopp smiled a little and smirked.

"But you directly inviting me to take a shower with you sure put him in his place. And me flipping him off."

Nami held her mouth open, like a small gasp, but laughed it off.

"Ooh I bet he was mad wasn't he?"

Nami ran her hands down Usopp's chest and stomach, stopping at his public hair and playing with it at the top. Usopp laughed.

"Yeah you bet he was pissed. But he's going to have to get over it. You are my woman now."

Saying this, Usopp pulled Nami's waist closer and took her into a deep french kiss, lifting her leg over his hip and pushing her up against the stall wall. Usopp went to Nami's neck, roughly kissing and nibbling. Nami moaned and laughed.

"Your woman huh? I like that."

Usopp held Nami up against the wall and guided himself into Nami, making her gasp and moan in pleasure. Once he was in, he continued to hold her up against the wall, thrusting in and out of her, and Nami held onto his shoulders, digging her nails in with each thrust. Both of them were moaning now and Usopp thrusted deeper and harder. Getting tired from holding Nami up, he pulled himself out of her and gently put her back on her feet. Nami then gave Usopp a sly smile and got on her knees, taking his manhood into her mouth and began sucking really hard. She also began taking him deep into her mouth, making him moan and groan. He ran his fingers through her hair and called out her name.

"Nami… I'm getting close."

Nami pulled him out of her mouth and kept stroking.

"I know."

She giggled and winked up at him before putting him back into her mouth, sucking harder and faster. When Usopp climaxed, Nami took it into her mouth and to his amazement, swallowed it. She stood back up giggling and Usopp's face was red.

"You didn't have to do that for me."

Nami giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah but I wanted to."

She turned around towards the hot water, which was still running, and covered her body in it, warming herself. Usopp then got an idea and suddenly picked up Nami and started walking with her towards the tub.

"Hey! What's up?"

Usopp laid Nami down on the side of the tub, which has a decent sized flat border, and he spread her legs. Nami blushed, knowing what he was about to do and didn't stop him. Usopp started kissing Nami on her chest, inbetween her breasts and then began licking down her stomach, until he got to her sweet spot and used his finger to gently rub where her clitoris is and started licking on her folds. He then inserted his tongue inside of her and Nami was panting really hard.

"Usopp…. I'm about to…"

Usopp kept rubbing and licking, getting a little rougher with his tongue and Nami climaxed, her whole body shivering from pleasure. Usopp rubbed her breasts, having one in his hand and the other one's nipple in his mouth. Nami was moaning some more, her body still trembling. She put her hands on the sides of Usopp's face and brought his mouth back to hers and they kissed some more. After they separated their kiss, Usopp pulled Nami to her feet and they both kissed again and giggled.

"Should we finish our shower?"

Usopp gestured back to the shower head they were at before, and Nami nodded.

"You wash my back and I'll wash yours."

They finshed their showers and got dressed, stepping out onto the deck of the ship and they sat together on the grass. Nami looked at Usopp, watching him brush through his hair. She was brushing through hers as well, and was wondering what kind of hair care Usopp knew about.

"Hey Usopp, do you ever braid your hair? Or know how to braid?"

Usopp looked at Nami, still brushing through his hair.

"I don't ever braid mine but I know how to. I watched people do it enough times growing up."

Nami nodded but they sat in silence for a minute or so.

"Do you want me to put a braid in your hair?"

Nami's eyes lit up and she turned her back to Usopp.

"Yes! If you don't mind of course!"

"Yeah it's no problem."

Usopp scooted closer to Nami and carefully put a few braids in her hair. They didn't realize that while this was happening, several members of the crew was watching out of curiousity. This inluded Frankie, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. Sanji was still glaring, Luffy was blushing a little from before and Zoro and Frankie had their eye brows raised. Robin noticed too, but she just smiled and continued reading her book. When Usopp was done, he didn't add too many, but he hugged Nami from behind. Nami leaned back onto him and they were both content and smiling.

"Thank you Usopp."

Usopp buried his face in Nami's hair, taking in her scent.

"No thank you Nami. I never thought that someone would care about me like this."

Nami turned around and sat directly onto Usopp's lap, and they continued to cuddle each other, Nami playing with Usopp's hair in her hands. She started adding little braids in his too and gave him a few kisses on the cheek.


End file.
